


Reality Warper

by sk1ttleswastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Au, Angst, Before the election, Dream SMP Alternative AU, Dream SMP Ensemble - Freeform, Dream and George are in a relationship later on, F/M, Fluff, Karlnapity, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Magical Necklace, Niki and wilbur are just friends, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Philza is also in this, Running through forests, She ends up in the hospital, Slow Build, There will be no smut, alternative universe, my own characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk1ttleswastaken/pseuds/sk1ttleswastaken
Summary: Running faster than she ever had before, Anya hid behind trees and bushes, listening to the distant sounds of people calling her name. Between all the running and the squish of mud under her feet, she didn't even realize when her necklace fell off.Panicking, Anya searched frantically for it, relief flooded her senses when she spotted the familiar metal laying under kicked up dirt. That’s when she looked up and saw something between the trees in front of her...(This is slow built, so the first chapter won't have as much to do with the Dream SMP!)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Reality Warper

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where I put my own characters in with those from the Dream SMP. Anya must find a way back home, but it wasn’t as easy as she had planned. This will be a multi chaptered Fanfiction and I will try to update regularly. 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: I will not be shipping any characters in this if the CC has said they are against themselves being shipped. This also includes shipping minors.
> 
> Alright enough typing, I hope you enjoy!

Laughter filled the humid air, running faster than she ever had before, Anya darted between trees, hopping over roots. Turning around to find empty greenery filled with vibrant greens and specks of different flowers peeking through tall grass patches. She slowed down to catch her breath. Smiling wide she heard her friend’s calling out to her, waiting for her to respond back. Anya went over to one of the trees laying against the floor of the forest, one that had likely fallen over during the thunderstorm a couple days back. 

The feel of wet moss tickled at her hands, the smell of pine and fresh summer wind rushing through her senses. She grinned up at the pockets of sky and light shining through the canopy of trees. The wind brushed against her cheeks, wisping small strands of hair up with the passing breeze. Everything felt wonderful, Anya felt like she could face the world head on. 

“Ans where did you gooo?!” Quickly getting up she ran over to hide behind a tree, holding back her bubbling laughter. She could pick up on the sounds of feet hitting softly against the mud and dirt. Anya’s back was flush against a tree, she could feel her hair getting stuck between the bark and moss.

“Anya?” The voice got closer, a mix of worry and excitement flooded through her ears.  _ Come on just a couple more minutes _ . “Hey, uh, if you can hear me, you won. Sarah found Jon hiding behind one of the rocks, so you lasted longer than him.”

Holding her breath, she waited for the sound of retreating footsteps. She needed to know that she had actually won this time. Anya didn’t expect what was to happen next. 

She felt hands come to grab her, twisting her so she was facing the culprit. Her chest was leaning against the other person's, she looked up through her long muddy red-brown hair. Eyes widening from the shock, Anya was met with soft gray eyes and fluffy brown hair. Eye’s that she would stare into on late nights and early mornings.

“Hey, I was looking for you,” The person in front of her said softly. Anya’s face melted, like it always does when she hears Kai’s voice. They both stood there for a moment, eyes flitting across one another’s face, basking in each other's presence. 

“And I was hiding from you,” She grinned up at him, eye’s twinkling with mischief. “That’s how hide and seek works, idiot.”

“Well you aren’t supposed to run from me when I tell you that I could see you.” Kai retorts back, although his voice is soft with fondness. His hand comes up, Anya thinking it was going to cup her face, instead he flicks her nose. 

“How dare you!” She scoffs, face scrunching up, her tone was light hearted and airy. Anya pulled away from him to rub at her nose even though it didn’t hurt, shielding her rising smile. Kai just chuckles down at her, pulling her back into a warm embrace. Anya leaned into the touch, welcoming it. 

They had started dating around 7 months ago, having known each other ever since they were kids. Kai had known that she liked him for some time, but waited for her to tell him when she was ready. He was always patient with her, always there at the end of rough days. Anya always loved that about him, that no matter how much she rambled, how much she cried and joked, he would always listen.  _ Ever the patient gentleman _ . 

“We should probably head back,” Kai huffed onto her head, sending stray pieces of hair flying. “ Sarah won’t be happy that she can’t take a picture of us hugging and put it in her ‘scrapbook of  _ love _ ’.”

Anya giggled, smiling into Kai’s shoulder, “She has plenty of pictures of us hugging.” They stayed like that for a couple more minutes, the sound of their friend’s drawing them back into reality. 

“Y’know since I won, I believe that means I get to choose where we go for dinner,” She stated, a smug grin forming on her face as she looked up to scan the forest.

“Pfft, yeah definitely,” Anya met Kai’s gaze, “and that means that you're also paying.”

She stuttered, flinging protests towards her boyfriend, while he bursted out laughing. Anya loved moments like these, where they could just joke and be free. The pressure of their futures didn’t weigh down on them as much.

They started walking back towards their friend’s, hands intertwined. With her other hand, Anya blindly felt for her necklace. Panic set in fast, she stopped walking, Kai’s arm getting tugged back from the sudden stop.

“What?” She could hear Kai’s growing worriness, but could only register that her necklace was missing. Whipping her head back and forth, looking around on the forest floor she tried to spot that familiar blue stone that was held in place by a silver spiral.

“My necklace- It’s- I don’t-” She cut herself off, setting into a jog she looked around, trying to retrace her steps.

“Anya! Wait, we can look for it together!” Kai tried matching her pace, but at that point she was in a full on run, heading farther into the forest. Her thoughts scattered around, the only thing she could truly concentrate on was her necklace.  _ Where is it?! _

“Ans!” The distant sound of her boyfriend’s voice calling out to her caused her to slow down and think.  _ Alright, just- retrace your steps, Anya. It’s fine, you’ll find it. _

Stumbling around trees and roots, she stopped by a stump sticking up from the ground. Her mind whirling, she sat down for a second, taking a breather. Anya closed her eyes, hearing the soft voice of her therapist telling her to breathe in and out. In and out. Taking one last deep breath she opened her eyes. She couldn’t hear her friend’s- or her boyfriend for that matter. Only hearing the soft sound of leaves rustling in the breeze and the chatter of birds up in the canopies. 

Zoning in on the familiar image of her necklace she got up and started looking around. Heading back the way she came, she could pick up on her boyfriend yelling, most likely panicking about her running away. Following the sound she slowly stumbled back to him. That’s when something on the edge of her vision caught her eye. It shimmered in the sun’s rays that peaked through the leaves. 

Rushing over to it, she knelt down next to it, brushing the dirt off of it.  _ My necklace. _ Relief flooded her senses, her tense shoulders relaxed as she grinned down at it. Then something in front of her caused her to look up, confused.

Staring up, Anya looked at a shimmering light, almost translucent. Cocking her head slightly she forced herself up. It seemed to glow brighter, calling to her. Walking to it, mesmerized, she reached a hand out. 

_ What are you? And why are you calling my name? _

Suddenly her other palm became excruciatingly hot, like she had stuck it into fire. She looked down at her hand clasping her necklace, burn marks were peeking through underneath her where it laid. Adrenaline thrumming through her veins she forgot about the pain, instead her eyes trailed along the glowing necklace. Her breath hitched.

Still feeling pulled to the shimmering light, her hands moved without her command, forcing her to put the necklace around her head. It rested against her chest, just below her collarbone. It didn’t seem to burn her anymore. 

_ What is happening?!  _

Her amber eyes looked up into the shimmering light once again. She could hear the sounds of talking behind her, drawing closer. Standing just a step away from the light, she turned her head to find the source of the talking.

Amber eyes met gray eyes. 

Kai looked shocked by what he was seeing, face going pale. Anya’s face already gone pale, sweat dripping down her forehead. Her boyfriend’s mouth opened and closed, he looked lost.

“...A-Ans...What’s happening?” Kai’s voice cracked with fear, she looked back towards him, just as confused. Her hair was being pushed around, some sort of wind picking it up. Anya felt warmth radiating through her and out of her, leaving a slight glow around her.

“K-Kai, help- I-I don’t know what’s happening to me.” She pleaded, wanting and needing him to come save her. He just stood frozen in place, fear taking over. Her body took a step towards the translucent gap in the air, then another. 

“Kai, I lo-”

***

All she could register was darkness taking over, darkness and then nothing.

When she woke, her eyes were still glued shut. Anya could feel grass tickling at her fingertips, the sound of birds and sun hitting her soft skin. Cracking an eye open she took in her surroundings. It was a forest, but something was off about it.

Sitting up, her head ached with pain. Hands flying to her head to coax her temples, trying to soothe the headache. 

“Where am I?” Anya muttered to herself. Looking around she saw forest green all around her. She couldn’t spot those soft gray eyes, couldn’t find that stump in the ground, didn’t see a shimmering light in the air. Anya was utterly and completely lost. 

“Hello?” She called out into the greenery, the only answer was the continuous chatter from birds and the distant sound of water. She started wandering around, heading towards the water. She could feel her body tense and flinched at every unknown sound.

Time passed by slower than she remembered, by the time Anya reached the stream the sun was high in the sky. Thirst had taken over, her mouth in need of water. Once she had consumed all the water she could, it became apparent that she was extremely hungry. 

_ How am I supposed to find food out here?!  _

Groaning from the stab of pain in her stomach and the throbbing in her head, she decided it would be smart to keep following the stream. With nothing to do but walk and think, she began to take in the situation at hand.

_ I’m far away from home. All I know is that this  _ necklace  _ brought me here through that- that light in the air. I’m hungry, lost, and tired. _

_...I- I just want to go home. I want to be by Kai, to have him tell me it’s ok… _

Holding back tears ready to fall from her lash line she sucked in a shaky breath. Trudging along the stream, she tripped, scraping her hands and knees against the sharp pebbles. She let her emotions take over. The first sob that racked through her felt like a dam bursting open. She laid there crying, hunched over herself, her tears becoming a part of the stream.

“ _ W-Why me?! Why is this happening _ ?” Anya cried out to the forest. She kept crying as the sun got lower to the earth.

She swears could feel the ghostly touch of Kai’s hand resting on her shoulder.

***

“ANYA!” Kai panicked, watching as his girlfriend's body fell over, her eyelids flying closed. He rushed over to his girlfriend grabbing her, he rolled her over, pulling her into his arms. His eyes flit over her face, his fingers reaching up to check her pulse. Finding that her heart was still beating, just slower than normal, Kai took in a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“GUYS! Over here!” He called out to his friend’s hoping they could find him quickly. Kai swiped a piece of hair out of Anya’s eyes, brushing a soft kiss to her forehead. He whispered for only her to hear, “It’ll be ok, Anya. We’ll figure this out.”

“Kai, we heard you scr-” Sarah started asking, before seeing Kai hunched over Anya, “Holy- Jesus, Kai what happened?!”

She rushed over to his side, eyes filled with fear, tears ready to fall down her face any minute. Shakily he met her stare, knowing he would have to explain what he had seen.

“I-I don’t know,” Shaking his head, he couldn’t tell her the truth or she would think he was crazy. “One second she was standing here looking at me… the next she was falling over.”

“Is she still…” Sarah was not able to finish the sentence, but Kai knew what she was asking. Giving a nod he could see her shoulders relax just a bit. “What do we do?”

“We need to get out of here, get reception and call an ambulance.” His voice surprisingly sounded calmer and more firm than he was feeling. They heard shuffling behind them, looking over they saw Jon and Nikki staring at them, shock written all over their faces. 

“What hap-” Nikki was cut off by Kai who had to explain the situation again. They came over helping lift Anya up off the ground. Jon, Kai, and Sarah ended up carrying her back to their car. 

“Someone try to get reception and call an ambulance,” Kai said, turning away from watching Anya’s body. Nikki already had her phone out, trying to call. 

Then they waited. Kai ended up sitting next to Anya, hand clasping her limp one. His eyes kept looking to hers, thinking they would open any minute now and say this was all just some sick prank. Jon had chosen to sit on the ground and meditate. Sarah had screamed at him, wondering how he could be so calm in this situation. She had stopped screaming when her voice couldn’t take it anymore, opting to pace back and forth. 

Nikki came back over, having walked away from them when Sarah had started screaming. Everyone sat up, waiting for her to give them good news.

“They said an ambulance would be here in about 30 minutes.” Nikki stated, looking into his eyes when she gave them the time. Kai nodded his head in silent thanks, mind too clogged to think straight.

Those 30 minutes went by quickly, all of them had jumped up when they heard the distant sounds of the sirens. When they got here the paramedics put Anya on a stretcher and put her into the back. Not even thinking twice about it he hooped in when they asked if someone wanted to sit in the back with her. Nikki, the only one who was still able to function, let him know they would follow them to the hospital. 

Driving to the hospital went by in a whir of colors and questions. Half out of it, he just gave yes or no answers, not caring if the questions needed actual answers. Kai’s eyes never left Anya, his hand still holding hers.

***

Night had fallen when she came across a clearing in the woods. Anya was truly exhausted, eyelids barely staying open. Stumbling through the tall grass, she headed to a tree, telling herself that she would just lay down and rest when she got to the tree. 

The stars in the sky were beautiful, they seemed to glow like glitter does when you flash light on it. The moon was high in the sky shining bright, using what little lighting she had, she got to the tree. Anya slid down the tree, not caring that her back was being scratched up in the process. She laid her head on her arms, curling up in a ball to preserve heat, she closed her eyes.

Drifting off to sleep instantly she could see the distant waft of smoke hitting the night sky. She could hear light footsteps next to her, could feel herself being lifted up onto something. Hearing snippets of conversation between being conscious and out of it. 

“Who is th-”

Out.

“- and head back to the-”

Conscious.

“- wait for her to wak-”

Out.

“- Wilbur will know-”

Conscious.

“- let her rest.”

Out.

***

Anya was five again, running through the house, her mother chasing behind her. Laughter and screeching filled the halls, as she jumped up onto the couches. The memory was filled with such light and warmth, everything had a golden hue to it. Anya ducked under a blanket, heart beating so fast she thought it would burst out of her chest. 

“ _Hmm I wonder where my little Anya went_ ,” She could hear her mother getting closer, looking around the room. Stifling a giggle she waited. 

Suddenly big arms wrapped around her, lifting her high into the air, bringing her close to a firm chest. She screeched with laughter, the blanket being lifted from her head to show her father grinning down at her. 

“ _I found her_!” Her father’s voice sounded rich with joy. Her mother came into view only seconds later. She was being tossed onto the couch, then she was going through it, sinking through it like it was quick sand. 

Gasping for air the last thing she saw was her mother’s soft face staring down at her. 

The last words she ever heard from her mother rang through her ears, “ _Looks to the stars, Anya. They will guide you home_.”

***

She jolted awake. Her head was left feeling clear, although her stomach still ached telling her she needed food. She could feel a soft bed underneath her, could smell fresh bread and the smell of pine. Anya thought she had just dreamed everything up, had played it all out in her head. When she squinted her eyes open she was met with an unfamiliar room. 

“...Wilbur! Phil! The woman is awake!” Her ears rang as the kid in front of her started yelling. She picked up on his british accent.  _ Where  _ am  _ I _ ? Taking a second to register everything, her eyes adjusted to the light and started to scan the room. 

She first noticed how small the room was, only holding a bed, nightstand, tall dresser, and a small wooden desk. The bed was pushed against the wall, a window right next to it. The dresser was across from the bed, it looked stuffed with clothes. The nightstand held a small lamp, and a desk next to the bed was cluttered with papers and trinkets. 

Anya then took in the two boys sitting near the door. One was wearing a red and white t-shirt, dirty blonde hair fell over his forehead in curls. He sat hunched over slightly, his face was spread in a grin as he winked at her.  _ Ew. _ The other was wearing a dark green polo shirt, he had darker brown hair. His face was softer, pulled into a slight frown. They looked around her age if not a year or two younger. 

Anya could guess that she looked horrible, her face still felt gross with dirt and sweat. She looked away from the boys looking down to the quilt that was laying over her. Her hands were shaking with nerves, scared about the situation she was in. She ended up stuffing them under the blanket, trying to hide how they shaked.

“Tommy what did I say about-” A man started saying as he came into the room, he looked to be maybe 5 years older than herself. He held himself up with such confidence, his hair was the same color as the green shirt kid’s hair. He wore a dark red beanie and a light yellow sweater. The man fixed his wire glasses that were sliding down his nose. He stood in the doorway for a second longer, then he addressed the two boys, “Oh, uh, Tommy, Tubbo how about you two go downstairs and make sure the bread isn’t gonna burn down the house.”

_ Where the actual hell am I?! ...And why are they all british? _

They boys-  _ Tommy and Tubbo _ \- scurried away past the older man. He came into the room, leaving the door open. Anya thought about getting up and running from here, but something about the atmosphere felt…  _ safe _ . 

It felt welcoming.

“Before you start asking questions I want you to know that you can leave whenever you want.” He looked into her eyes, and she could see that he was being honest about that. Slowly Anya nodded her head. 

“Ok, good. I’m Wilbur and those two were Tommy and Tubbo, and you are…?” The man, Wilbur, asked.

“Anya.” She sounded more put together than she felt. She looked out the window, watching a bee come up to the potted plants hanging from the ceiling, it buzzed around looking for pollen.

“That’s a nice name,” Anya looked back over to see Wilbur smiling at her, she gave a small smile back.

“Thanks, my mother named me after my great grandmother.” Not knowing why she gave the piece of herself out to a stranger she turned her head, face slightly flushed with embarrassment.

“Interesting.” Wilbur's face still held a smile, fixing his glasses again. He winced when the sound of pots and pans banging were followed by screeched sorry’s. “Uh, anyways. I guess you might be wondering how you ended up in our house, yeah?”

She nodded her head. “Alright, well Tommy said he found you under a tree that he and Tubbo typically hang out at. They saw you and Tubbo came to get me. 

“When I got there Tommy had lifted you up onto his cow. You didn’t look too good, you had cuts and bruises all over your face, arms and legs. We ended up having Techno-” Anya raised her eyebrow in question, “Oh, you haven’t met him yet, he’s a pretty quiet fellow...Yeah,

“He brewed up some potions to heal your bruises and keep you alive. You were out for almost two days now.” Once he finished, Anya only registered most of the words he had said.

_ Potions. Out for two days.  _

“I’m sorry… but  _ potions _ ? Do you mean medicine?” Confused, she looked to Wilbur for an actual answer, for him to say he was joking. “And I was out for  _ two days _ ?!”

Wilbur’s brow furrowed, “Yes...potions. Techno brewed them to heal your bruises, like I said. I don’t know what you mean by  _ medicine _ . And, yes, you were out for almost two days.”

Stunned, Anya found that it was hard to breathe.  _ Well they are british so maybe they call medicine, potions…? _

Her heart rate was beating faster than normal. She tried to hear the voice of her therapist telling her to take deep breaths in and out, but found that to be extremely hard. Trying to focus on the pattern of the quilt she began to break down again.

“Hey, are you alright?” Wilbur had gotten up from the chair moving closer to her, she shrunk back. Not wanting to be close to anyone. 

“I-I need Kai. Where’s Kai?!” The tears were back again, threatening to fill her vision. She saw Wilbur take a step back, saw his mouth moving, but couldn't hear what he was saying. Anya curled up in a ball, finding comfort in how she could fold in on herself. Shielding her heart from the outside world. 

Hours passed, laying there, in her own filth and tears she felt numb. She couldn’t think, the only thing keeping her from truly getting lost in her own head was her mother’s necklace. The cold of the metal was biting against her skin as she rubbed it between her fingers.

She heard the door creak open, small footsteps padded over to the bed. She didn’t move, afraid of the truth that was going to come falling out of their mouth. Anya felt a dip in the mattress as the person sat down at the end of the bed.

Then they started humming a soft melody. She listened for a little while before finally unraveling herself to see who it was. 

A girl around her age sat there, looking out the window. She was pretty, her hair was a rich brown, the front bleached to a blonde color. Anya’s eyes searched her face, looking into the girl’s eyes, finding blue eyes staring back.

“Hi, I’m Niki,” The girl gave her a soft smile, her voice even softer.  _ At least she’s not british... _

“I’m... Anya.” She hesitated, grimacing at how her own voice sounded so scratchy and how it felt like claws running along her throat.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Niki’s smile grew, “I hope you like bread, I brought some up.”

As if on cue her stomach grumbled. Quickly she grabbed the bread and started taking chunks and putting it into her mouth. It was so warm and delicious, she decided to slowly eat the rest of it, savoring the taste.

Niki giggled, “Don’t eat too fast, you might throw up.”

Anya grinned sheepishly, already taking a liking to Niki. She felt a tung on her heart, remembering  _ her _ Nikki, who was reserved and quiet just like this one. Her grinned faltered, turning into a slight frown.  _ I’m forgetting about them already.  _

“So do you know how you got here?” Niki pushed on, most likely came up here to find out more information about the person living in their house. Anya nodded her head, she waited a moment, remembering back to the events of a couple days ago.

“I guess I can give the short version…” She looked down at her hands, having finished the bread she had nothing to fiddle with. Taking a deep breath she started to explain the last couple of days. Finding it hard to talk about Kai, Anya had left him out. Not wanting to deal with the pain it caused her heart in the last moments that she saw him.

_ Oh Kai what did we get ourselves into? _

***

Kai was pacing back and forth, thinking of a way to get to the back, to see Anya. His friend’s were all sitting on the chairs in a corner, Nikki having fallen asleep against Sarah. Jon was sitting next to them reading a book. Anya’s grandparents and father had shown up immediately after he had called and told them what had happened. Her grand-mother embraced Kai in a warm hug, Anya’s dad clutching his shoulder, speaking to him with his eyes, like he always did. Her grand-father had just given him a curt nod, which he had returned the gesture.

The nurse at the front desk, which he had asked to see Anya multiple times, just answered with, “Only family can see the patient at this time.”

It was coming close to nine o’clock, they would be forcing visitors to leave soon, although it was really just them and two other people they would have to kick out.

_ I have to get back there, I need to make sure that she’s ok. _

Kai’s chest ached, the doctors had only told them that she was going to live and that they needed to keep doing tests to see what was wrong. A voice in the back of his head kept saying they were wrong, that he would never get to see Anya again. He immediately shut that part of his brain off. His mind instead, wandering to all the times he spent holding her, all the times he listened to her crazy dreams, all the times he made her smile. Anya’s laughter echoed through his head, it seemed to make the pain in his heart dissipate, even for just a second. 

The doors to the back opened, showing Doctor Mandel, she walked over to where they all were. All of them sat up, ready for good or bad news. Anya’s grandmother spoke up first.

“Is my angel getting better?” For how petite and fragile she looked, she held herself up with confidence, ready for whatever answer was given to her.

“She’s staying strong,” Doctor Mandel gave her a small smile, as she fixed her coat, “We did some more tests and we believe that Anya somehow went into a coma. We're still trying to figure out the how of this all.”

Coma. Anya was in a  _ coma _ . 

“How long do you think she’ll be in the coma?” Kai spoke up first needing to know. 

“We aren’t sure. It could be anywhere from one week to years from now.”

He was frozen in place, he couldn’t wrap his head around it all. Anya, his girlfriend, was in the hospital, in a coma. He could feel eyes on him, could feel eyes watching him break apart. 

_ But that can’t be right-  _

_ She’s turning 19 in three months-  _

_ How will I- _

“How will I watch life go by while she is stuck in a hospital bed...” Kai muttered to himself in disbelief. He ran his hands through his hair, ruffling it more. Drowning out everything else around him, he walked out. He needed fresh air against his skin, so he didn’t feel as trapped. 

Once he was outside he kept walking. He wasn’t sure how long he had walked, losing track of time. When he finally looked up he saw that he was in a field, surrounded by an empty expanse.

He crumpled to the ground, letting out a cry, “Why?! It should have been  _ me _ !”

His voice cracked on the last word, his mind whirling with thoughts and emotions. Kai sat there on his knees crying, screaming out to the night. His voice became raw with pain.

Silence had taken over the field. Whispering he said, “She had so many plans... _ We  _ have so many plans…”

He glared at the moon, glared at all the stars twinkling down on him, glared at any gods who were watching. Kai sat in silence as the stars moved overhead. He then made a promise to himself. A promise to Anya.

_ I promise Anya, _

_ I will stay by your side,  _

_ And when you wake up, I’ll be there. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments, criticism, kudos, or even just having read this is amazing! Have a wonderful day/ night! <3


End file.
